A Dream
by ShipsFromHell
Summary: Dean and Ginny share the same dream.


What a long day. It did not go as planned for the two new partners in crime had thought. Sparks flew through the act of flirtations and promises of a sleepless night. However, this sleepless night was not full of back scratching and sensual moans that make your toes curl. The twin spirits that haunted the night came out to play, destroying replacing the screams that are pleasant to the ears with the screams that could haunt a grown man's nightmares. The sun was finally coming up indicating that the worst was over. That was the thing about dark nights; the sun seemed to always come up. The flirtatious duo traveled to Dean's motel while they were still covered in sweat and dirt, but these two found that quite an arousing quality to their appearance.

Not a word was said between the two and not a word was needed as the hunter and the witch entered the motel room. It was accompanied with a Queen size bed, and that was really all that mattered. There was something in the air indicating that they have been waiting for a moment of peace to do what their hormones wanted them to do all this time. Standing five feet away from one another, Dean's long strides met up with Ginny's slim body while green eyes met chocolate eyes. The red head was in a simple tank top as Dean's broad hand came to swept over the swell of her breast. Lust filled their eyes and impatience was getting the best them as the hunter decided to rip Ginny's tank top and threw it to the side. In that moment, it was an offensive garment, but in their lust-filled eyes, all their clothing was rather offensive.

The witch's freckled skin illuminated his sight as Dean swiftly and quickly rid him of his shirt. Ginny was glad that she knew an illusion spell to hide the scars she received from the Carrows sixth year. That would just ruin the moment faster than a bullet coming out of a gun or the cruciatus curse coming out of a wand. Breathing from both hearts were quickening as excitement was settling in their bodies when Ginny reached behind her back to release her two feminine curves from their unwanted captivity. During that time frame, Dean was able to kick his jeans off and sent them across the room before losing his will and the slowness of the interaction that has happened thus far.

For Ginny, it was almost refreshing not to be the impatient one this time, or the most impatient one in the room. This was a long time coming, and the second time could be the one where they could savor the moment of it all. Their lips met in a fiery passion that meshed well together like fire and gasoline. Nothing could stop the deep and passionate kiss where their tongues were fighting for dominance. Considering the hunter was a foot taller than the witch, she was capable of wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her perky breasts rubbed against his muscular chest as he threw her on the bed. Their heartbeats sent vibrations through their bodies as they beat to the same pace. Ginny's long mane splayed across the white pillow and her red hair looked like it was on fire with the contrast on the pillow sheet.

Dean leaned over the bed hastily unbuckling her jeans and roughly pulled them off the witch as he basically fell on top of her. She propped her legs up to capture his hips, trapping him between her thighs. Teasingly, his lips missed her lips as he lightly bit her shoulder before soothing it with his tongue. One of his hands went to grope her breast, running his thumb over her pebbled nipple. His head came down to pay attention to the neglected breast. With a slight nip, Dean could feel the inaudible intake of breath that escaped Ginny's lips as he made a trail of hisses down to the seam of her barely there knickers.

Dean removed the remaining offensive garment revealing all of herself to him. He looked up into those chocolate eyes with pure lust. This is what it was in that moment. Just lust as his thumb went to massaging Ginny's clit trying to get her juices flowing within her. The desire to want her was maddening as his mouth replaced his thumb as he began to hum against her sending vibrations up Ginny's spine. Sensual moans and gasps escaped the red head's lips as she could feel herself getting wet with desire and want. Time was not on their side as Dean's mouth pulled away from Ginny to bring her back to a passionate kiss.

The witch was able to flip them over, so that the tall man was lying on his back. She can play a teasing game as well. Ginny straddled his hips and moved them against his own feeling Dean getting firmer. The petite witch laid down on him while nipping his lower lip before moving further down South. She could feel her breasts slide down his torso while leaving a trail of sensual kisses along the way. Dean let out a groan from the back of his throat as Ginny's body grazed against his hardness.

Her freckled hand danced around the top of his boxers before releasing him of his captivity. Dean kicked the boxers while his green gaze was on her wondering what she was going to do next. He seemed to be hypnotized by her movements. Ginny grasped him and pumped twice before bending forward and licking the tip of his erect cock. When in the mood, the feisty red head could be a tease. By now, they should have already ravished each other until Ginny was screaming Dean's name in sweet ecstasy. His hands grabbed the blanket that he was laying on knowing he wasn't going to complain. This woman was special.

With impatience, Ginny positioned herself to hover over him before sliding down his length. She could feel her wet walls form around his girth as Ginny as she moved her shapely hips against his. Dean's broad hands came gripped her hips before flipping her over. An excited shriek left her lips as the speed increased and sweat graced their in shaped bodies. They wanted to scream each other's names as their lips met again to stop them. Ginny's scratched his toned back that left sexual marks as a reminder of their time together. Her hips met with his at every grind as he found her g-spot. Her breathing was quickening and her walls were tightening around his girth indicating that she was close to her climax.

The back of Dean's neck was heating up as the tightness of Ginny was threatening his own orgasm. She ran her hands through his hair while their lips have been locked together this whole time. A moan vibrated against his lips as her back arched finally screaming his name.

Ginny's screams woke her up in her London flat. She could feel her knickers were wet while the man beside her jerked out of his own slumber. "Dean?!" the savior of the wizarding world almost yelled as Ginny just blinked at him. It was pretty obvious that Harry believed Ginny just screamed out Dean Thomas' name considering he was actually her first. How could she explain that she just had a dream about another Dean that she didn't even know? Hell, they didn't say a word to each other in her dream. Merlin, he was good though. Harry furrowed his brow and got out of the bed, "You know, Gin, I'll see you later." With that, the wizard walked out of the flat and apparated away making sure her wards would stay strong after his depature. Ginny just sat there wordlessly wondering what the hell just happened.

Across the ocean, a man with green eyes woke up feeling the sheets around him were wet. Man that voice screaming his name. The one that woke him woke brought a smug smile to his own freckled face. He furrowed his brow slightly turning his head to see a very irritated Sam. The younger Winchester was not aware of the mess that lied in Dean's bed as he raised his eyebrows, "Who is Ginny?" Dean sent him a smug smile, "Dude, she would be my best friend if she actually existed. Now, go get us coffee. And don't forget the pie." He really did have a mess to clean up. This has not happened in awhile.


End file.
